Scandalous
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Malfoy spots Potter and Granger having a conversation about Slughorn's Christmas party and pulls Harry away for a bit of a 'conversation'. Pure smut. Tiny bit of fluff. No real plot. Written as a gift to a friend.


**AN: This story really has no purpose except pure Drarry smut. I wrote it as a Christmas gift to a dear friend. I promised her porn, she got porn. xD There is no editor except me so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy! **

**Scandalous**

Draco sat at his desk, twirling his quill idly in his hand. This essay was preposterous and he had half a mind to go tell Professor Snape he was having none of it. He sighed, tossing his quill onto his parchment and leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. The library was full of anxious students studying and scribbling hurried essays. Draco hated coming to the library on Sunday nights like this, it was crowded, noisy, tense, and all around something he would avoid if he could. Only tonight, Crabbe and Goyle were bothering him more than usual, and his common room was full of prats so he had escaped to the library, thinking at least there he could be alone.

"Listen Hermione, I think you really need to just talk to Ron. I mean, you know how he can be sometimes."

Draco knew that voice anywhere; Saint Potter. Granger responded, arguing that Ron was perfectly capable of apologizing first this time. They moved on to discuss The Slug Club Christmas Party while moving toward the back of the library. Draco got up, to stretch his legs, and followed their voices.

Potter was discussing who he would take to the party; Granger was warning him he couldn't ask just anyone. Draco attempted to ignore the feelings inside him when Harry talked about bringing Lovegood. But if he did allow himself to admit the feelings, for just a second, he would know that he was green with jealousy. Not being invited to the party by Slughorn was a minor set back in his otherwise nearly perfect academic life; but to hear Harry discussing inviting some _girl _was just infuriating. Why couldn't he just go alone?

Potter and Granger finally settled at a table and Granger excused herself to find a few books they would need to finish their homework. Draco took this opportunity to corner Harry. He sat in Granger's vacated seat; Harry looked up, startled.  
"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes, looking back down at his work.

"Heard you talking about the party." Draco said, masking the jealousy in his voice with a touch of spite.

"And you care because?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's piercing grey stare.

"I don't." he bit back. He heard Granger coming back and huffed loudly. "Room of Requirement." he whispered. "Potter." he said by way of parting.

"Malfoy."

Draco smiled to himself as he collected his homework and headed to the Room of Requirement; which, at his thoughts, had been transformed into something of a luxurious sitting room. He left his shoes by the door and curled up on a chaise large enough for two to sit comfortably. He waited for an hour before the Room of Requirement opened again and The Chosen One entered.

"Almost thought you weren't going to come." Draco said from where he lounged, scripting his essay.

"Of course I was going to come." Harry said, approaching the lounger and sitting next to Draco; their bodies pressed close together. "Why were you so upset?"

Draco leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a rough kiss; Harry responded to the kiss, his hand resting naturally at the nape of Draco's neck. Draco's hands moved quickly toward the front of Harry's tight knit sweater, thanking Merlin Harry wasn't wearing full robes today. The sweater was off in a fluid motion and Draco was working on the buttons of Harry's undershirt before the raven haired boy had time to catch his breath.

"Draco," he breathed, wanting to ask a million questions but being silenced with another brutal kiss.

Draco finished working the buttons on Harry's shirt and was pleased with the white expanse of chest that his fingers touched. Draco normally liked to take his time undressing Harry; revealing bits of skin as he worked his way lovingly over every inch of flesh The Boy-Who-Lived offered him. But today Draco was in a hurry; he wanted Harry screaming his name, writhing incoherently below him, and he wanted it now.

Harry sensed Draco's urgency, feeling deft fingers working his clothes off with vigor. He managed to toe off his own shoes, Harry worked to keep up the frantic pace but unbuttoning his lovers shirt was tedious and he found himself ripping it open with an apologetic blush.

Draco smiled devilishly. "I love that look on you," he whispered, his teeth nipping playfully at Harry's ear. "That blush that tinges your cheeks, how you look up at me with those adoring eyes."

Harry felt his face flush more at the way Draco praised him, the way Draco's voice melted with love and lust. Draco crashed their lips together, pulling Harry's body closer to his, his hand working it's way to Harry's belt. Draco was surprised when Harry switched their positions; Draco found himself on his back, his legs bent at the knees. Harry smiled fiendishly, he loved surprising his boyfriend with his tenacity. Harry lowered his lips to Draco's neck, biting and nipping at the exposed flesh. He trailed a hot path down his boyfriends slender stomach, following the fine line of hair that disappeared below the waist line of his slacks.

Draco's body arched toward Harry in desperate invitation. Harry worked the button off and the zipper down, slowly, agonizingly, lowering the offending garment. Draco caught enough of his senses to realize that the tables had been turned and he was no longer dominating this rendezvous. He smirked playfully and toppled them over to the floor. Harry laughed through a pain in his spine, growling up at his boyfriend, "What was that about?" he questioned, kissing up at Draco's neck and biting playfully.

"I'm going to dominate you." Draco's seductive voice caused Harry to moan in anticipation.

Harry rolled over quickly, pining Draco's arms above his head, "And what if that's not what I had in mind?" Harry's voice was deep with his desire.

Draco attempted to quell the quiver he felt running up his spine. "Saint Potter, you naughty boy."

Harry smirked, leaning down and running his tongue along Draco's throat, feeling his pulse beating in his jugular. Draco squirmed slightly, wanting to run his hands along his lovers body but Harry's grip was tight, keeping them suspended above his head.

Harry released Draco's hands only so he could lean back, resting on his haunches above Draco, as he worked the button and zipper of Draco's slacks and pulled them open. Draco sat up, reaching for Harry, pulling the raven haired boy close, their tongues dancing together in a heated tango. Harry's distraction was Draco's plan and his free hand ghosted into the other boys' pants and he took the other boys' length in his hand. Harry moaned openly, his already closed eyes fluttering at the contact as Draco pumped his length despite the constricting fabric still covering his body. All too soon Draco released Harry and shoved him onto his back, finally yanking the clothing off entirely. Harry's only complaint at the loss of contact was to whimper pathetically.

Draco slid his own pants off as well, shoving them away unconcernedly. Harry was about to take control of the situation when he saw Draco's lips descend onto him and he felt the warmth of Draco's mouth encompass his aching need. He moaned loudly, his body jerking upward toward the heat. Draco shoved Harry's hips down, stopping the boy from fucking his face.

"Draco," Harry whined.

Draco licked Harry's hard length once more before pulling away. "On your knees." he commanded.

Harry did as he was told, turning over, resting his weight on his legs and arms resembling a yoga position as comfortably as he could on the unforgiving floor. Draco stood up, causing Harry to look around for the blonde.

Draco knelt down in front of Harry, who got a pleasing eye full of his lovers cock. "Suck." Draco demanded.

Harry obeyed, loving the tone Draco used; demanding and sultry. Draco choked back the moan that the contact of Harry's warm mouth around his flesh instigated. Harry was used to servicing Draco in this way and he enjoyed the feel of the thick length in his mouth. But Draco wasn't interested in cumming inside Harry's mouth and he pulled away harshly; he wanted to cum inside a much more intriguing place.

Draco moved around Harry once more, lathering his fingers with saliva he then pushed his moistened digits into the boy beneath him. Harry's intake of breath was harsh at the intrusion. His hole, while having been penetrated many times by his lover, still needed to be stretched. Draco was careful not to hurt Harry too much, but he was eager and wanted to hear the mewling noises he knew he could elicit with a well placed thrust.

He worked Harry open with another finger, keeping his other hand busy scratching along Harry's spine, causing the boys' skin to tingle and a feeling deep within his groin. Harry reached his own hand down to stroke his cock, wanting release.

"Hey," Draco reprimanded, giving Harry's hand a slight smack. "None of that." Harry stopped stroking himself.

"Then fuck me already." he breathed, the desperation in his voice making Draco think he could cum just from the words.

Draco pulled his fingers out from the boy and replaced them with his significantly larger appendage. Harry wasn't fully stretch and his body clenched at the intrusion, but he moaned as well, because there was pleasure in the pain.

Draco slid out and shoved back in, building a quick rhythm. His nails dug into Harry's hips as he gripped for purchase. Harry's gasps and pants were music to Draco's ears. Harry clenched his hands uselessly, having nothing to grab onto. He pushed his ass towards the assault, wanting to feel more. And then Draco hit his sweet spot, causing him to moan and heap over uselessly. Draco pulled Harry's head up, causing the boy to change angles, his hands leaving the floor, his back arched out. The new position had Draco piercing Harry in a way that caused his prostrate to be hit continually and it was almost too much.

"Draco. . . Draco. . ." Harry breathed, not sure if he had anything more to say or he was just praising the blonde behind him. He was too far gone for thought.

Draco's breath was shaky and he could feel his release, he shuddered, his sweat soaked skin slapping against the other boys. He felt his body constrict and he released inside his lover, his body rocking slowly, milking all he could from the orgasm. Draco reached around Harry and pumped the pleading boy until Harry came, coating Draco's hand and the floor with his spend.

Draco rested heavily on Harry until his brain functioned again and he pulled slowly from his lover, already regretting the loss of warmth. Harry groaned, feeling the soreness in his backside, he lay on his side, his body thankful to be resting even if it was on a cold hard floor. Harry snuggled into Draco's warm embrace, his head resting on the blonde's chest and Harry listened to Draco's beating heart.

Draco's hand ghosted over the marks he'd left on Harry's hips, they would surely bruise. Draco didn't apologize with words, but his tender touch was an apology in and of itself. Harry's eyes drifted closed lazily. They rarely spent time snuggling and Harry hated to admit how much he enjoyed the act. Just laying in a warm embrace with the person he loved. What was more beautiful than that?

"I heard you telling Granger you were going to ask Lovegood to the Christmas party." Draco admitted, still tracing lazy designs on Harry's skin.

Harry sat up a bit, looking at Draco. Draco's eyes were distant, as though he were embarrassed to even be talking about this.

"I am. . ." Harry said, not understanding the problem.

"But you're mine." Draco said pointedly. "You can't just go out with people. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone Draco. I'm not a house elf!" Harry huffed, sitting up fully to get away from Draco and to stare at him with heated determination.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Draco sat up too, taking Harry's hand in his, "I just meant that you're my boyfriend." Draco traced lazy designs on Harry's hand, not being able to look Harry in the eyes as he said the word they were both still unused to. "I should be going with you to the party."

Harry sighed, resting his head against Draco's. "I know. And I would invite you in a moment if I thought it was a good idea. But you know it's not. We can't have Voldemort knowing about us" Harry ignored the way Draco's eyes narrowed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, ". . . not to mention we haven't even told our friends yet. If I invited you it would raise a lot of questions."

"I know. I know." Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes, "I just got jealous for a minute. But I understand."

"Is that what all this was about?" Harry smirked playfully.

Draco's sheepish smile was enough of an answer.

Harry leaned forward and placed his lips to Draco's. "I love you." he emphasized.

Draco smiled, those words were all he ever needed to feel alright. "I love you too, Harry."


End file.
